Taboo
by WhiteRosesforme
Summary: The words were foreign, but they didn’t matter. She didn’t need the words to know that this song was about pure, unadulterated sensuality. ...A night out on the town turns sour, and threatens to end everything...
1. P A N I C A T T H E D I S C O

_J'vous sens bien hot mes dames,_

_c'est ça que j'veux, j'veux mettre le feu_

thump.thump.thump.

The music was overpowering. The carefully constructed dance floor was built to reverberate sound, and she could _feel_ the music, the way her body absorbed the shockwaves of sound from the floor. This was why everybody loved dancing. She'd never understood it before. It was the experience of being possessed by the beat, allowing it to own you and your movements. The other dancers were inconsequential. They were gyrating, the swell of the crowd enveloping her, but she didn't notice them. It felt like her heart was moving in time with the irregular beat of the song.

… _danse sans complexe,_

_oublie ton ex…_

The words were foreign, but they didn't matter. She didn't need the words to know that this song was about pure, unadulterated sensuality. With each beat, she felt like years of repression and sexual tension were being peeled away. With every step, every swell of the dance floor… The crowd around her felt it too. She lifted her hands in the air, and closed her eyes. The tempo ruled her body, and she knew she didn't have a chance of leaving until the song's last beats had played themselves out. The dance was just too primal, too savage, too liberating to let go…

She was sweating, and her hair was plastered to her forehead. Blood, rich with adrenaline and alcohol flooded her body and senses, and she felt hot. Suddenly the shorts she had reluctantly put on and the modest T-shirt were too much. It was too hot, too intense on the floor. The alcohol was swirling in her veins, making her too heavy and sluggish for the beat. No, what she need was to light up. Yeah, lighten _way_ up. She'd just managed to yank her white T-shirt over her head, accidentally trapping it there, when an icy hand gripped hers.

" Bella, maybe you shouldn't do that…"

She was blinded, and the intensity of the music was momentarily dulled in the cave of material.

"Let me go! You don't understand, I'm dancing! I have a tank top underneath."

She wriggled out of the hand's grasp and slipped the T-shirt off her head, accidentally mussing her hair. She grinned drunkenly at the golden eyes and concerned face.

" Come on, pretty boy. Dance with me."

Emboldened by the drink and the music, she grasped his hands in hers and pulled him deep into the dancing crowd, illuminated by flashing lights. He went reluctantly, and she pulled him closer, feeling him stiffen.

" Come on, relax for once. Dance."

She giggled and sashayed her hips. The boy looked confused.

" Bella, I've never seen you like this…"

She made him bend down, and then whispered in his ear.

" Me neither!" She giggled again. " It's wonderful isn't it? I love to dance. I like it. I want to learn how to do all dancing! All dancing in the whole world!" The last words were drunkenly shouted, but it didn't matter. The girl had already been distracted by a dancing couple nearby. They moved as one, entwined one into the other, two halves of a whole, interlocked. It was scandalous to watch, and yet all she could think about was if the boy would ever dance with her like that.

" Hey Edward…look at them. Can you do that?"

The boy looked over blankly. His eyes widened in shock. And she laughed. She launched herself at him, and he caught her easily.

" See," she said, dropping her voice into a low pitch, " I think you can. Maybe you've never tried it…but I know you can, because you're perfect. Perfect, perfect, perfect. You can do everything! Everything in the whole wide world…"

She wrapped her legs around the boy's waist and breathed deep into his neck:

" Dance Edward, move with the music."

He made up his mind, and carefully placed her on the dance floor, and pulled her closer. He locked her closely into his body and moved carefully. She squealed with delight and responded enthusiastically, rolling her hips into his, running her hands through his hair. The boy looked surprised for a moment, but then a cloud of some unknown emotion passed over his countenance and he growled ferally. He pulled her even closer, and she closed her eyes blissfully, clearly lost in the music and the beat. The boy caught one of her hands in his, and raised it to his lips, kissing the subtle heartbeat thudding there. He moved onto her neck, and found the erratic pace of the jugular, savoring the excitement of her heartbeat. The girl, enraptured in the dance and the music and the boy didn't notice the black edges rimming the boy's golden eyes, or his increasing pressure on her fragile body.

_J'veux qu'tout le monde bouge ses fesses,_

_Qu'les femmes oublient leurs complexes,_

_Façon sexe, oh ouais._

Tighter and tighter the boy's arms got, trapping the unsuspecting girl in a prison of her own making. She didn't notice, grinding deeper into the young man's body, too numbed by the alcohol. In fact, it wasn't until she looked up into his face that she realized the control was gone from his normally calm visage, and replaced with something else: bloodlust. She realized, but didn't connect, her reactions slow and hindered.

" Edward," she mumbled," Let me go- you're-hurting me…" She was too inebriated to **think** of anything coherently, much less speak.

" Edward, ow. _Edward!" _

She tried twist out of his firm grip, wriggling about. Instinct was the only clear thing left in her foggy mind, and it was telling her to fight her way out. She made a fumbled attempt to slap him, but clumsily missed, her hand swinging past his head.

The boy was gone, a snarl forming and black eyes glinting in the once amusing lights of the club. Now they just added to the nightmare-ish aspect of the situation, and the girl clawed at him, desperate to bring him back to himself. Fear unclouded the haze in her mind and she screamed.

"Alice! Alice, HELP!"

She was kicking at the boy, pleading with him. None of the other dancers had noticed her terror. The boy lowered his head, and ran his sharp teeth over the delicate skin of her neck. She closed her eyes, and stopped her futile movements. Alice wasn't coming.

" Edward, don't…." she muttered. " Don't do this, I love you-I love you-I love you-I love you…"

Nothing mattered. The boy was gone, and the monster was there in his place. The monster didn't care who she was. It was starving and she was too drunk to remember what to do.

" Goodbye Edward." She sighed, and her breath shook as she rasped in air again. " I'm so sorr-"

She was cut short by the thunderous boom of two granite beings crashing together. Tiny Alice tackled her brother head on, knocking him to the ground. Emmett was right behind her. Their boom coincided with a beat in the song, and the other dancers just thought it was a new advance in entertainment technology. They expected nothing less in Paris's hottest nightclub. The small girl picked up the shaking human, and sped out of the nightclub, leaving Emmett to deal with an extremely pissed vampire.

_Ma mission faire bouger sans tabou,_

_Sans pression ni relâche jusqu'au bout,_

_D'innover l'maximum sur cette piste,_

_Allons jusqu'au summum, oui j'insiste._

\…\…\…\…\…\…\…\…\…\…\…\…\…\…\…\…\…\…\…\…\…\…\…\…\…\…\…\…\…\…\

Well, what do you think? I'm going to make it a three-part story, with different POV'S, you know? But I've got a surprise in store for you, so keep tuned in, okay?

Also REVIEW! I just never have any idea of what you guys think, and it totally sucks to have made the effort and then realize nobody likes it because people have viewed it, but just hated it. And sorry if you think BELLA is out of character. She's drunk, and quite frankly, stupid, as most drunk people tend to be. Lol.

Also, FACON SEX, by Tribal King, is quite literally, the best dance song in the whole wide world. So give it a listen.

So, my lovely, lovely readers, drop me a line.

Bye!


	2. E M M E T T

E M M E T T

If I'll say one thing for Paris, it's that this is the Vegas of Europe, and _anything _can happen. Oh, sure, you'll get some inexperienced frat boys that will tell you Amsterdam is in fact the only city where the shit gets freaky, but they're wrong.

See in Paris, weird things have been happening for centuries. Think about all the creepy, nasty things that go bump in the night, and put all of them together in one 100 square mile radius, and BAM!

You've got Paris.

I mean, come on, it's so obvious. Exactly how many revolutions do you think indecisive humans can actually pull off by themselves? The answer is like, two. Robertspierre? That dude was most definitely _not _human. In fact, he was so out there, no one is quite sure what he was. Napoleon, according to Carlisle, was actually a gnome, a vicious sprite that went A-wall, but it took like 20 years for the other fairies to realize he'd gone off on a tangent, because they were too busy partying it up. As for vampires? The French cops are constantly pulling bodies out of the Seine that look a little drained, if you catch my drift.

I'm sure people must have noticed over the years, but they never really say anything, because as I said, this is Paris, and anything goes. So when a snarling, snapping, teenage boy is pulled out of a nightclub, yowling and being generally unpleasant, the bouncers just pull open the door to the outside, and leave their hands outstretched for the bill that will buy silence.

After that, you're free to really go anywhere you please. They say New York is the city that never sleeps, and maybe that's true. But Paris, Paris is the city that _pretends_ to sleep. Underneath a carefully constructed façade, a pulsing life thrives in the deep parts of the city, hot and wounded. Tonight, I want to avoid those places. Edward has enough demons to worry about.

He's still struggling. It's unbelievably hard to keep him still. Edward is older than me and (hard as it is to believe) therefore stronger, and he's practically dragging me down the street, searching for her scent. He won't find it. I think the only reason Bella is safe tonight is because he's such a god-awful tracker. One time he was tracking this real cow, Victoria, and he misjudged it so badly that he ended up in Argentina, while she had a real good time of it up in good old Forks. I've always felt that his lack of skill in this area stemmed from the fact that Edward had never even seen dirt before he was changed, much less slept in it.

As luck would have it, we pass by a kosher butcher shop, and in the back room I espy a lamb being prepared in for slaughter. Perfect. Ironic too. One lamb in lieu of another. Edward whips his head around and hones in on the fresh blood. I see him looking lustily at one of the butchers. Oh no. In an effort to prevent any hasty murders I shout out an offer of 400 Euros for the sheep. The man pauses and nods at his apprentices. They shoo the lamb out the door. I drag it into an alley, and Edward pounces. While he's feeding I slip back to the shop and give the man his money. He stares curiously at the alley, hearing the ravenous noises.

" _Merci beaucoup messieurs. C'est beaucoup apprecié."_ Thank you dudes, it's much appreciated.

" _Ouai, ouai. De rien, et j'espere jamais vous revoir."_ Sure, sure, you're welcome. I hope to never see you again.

I grin. This man's no fool.

" _Volontairement_. _Merci encore_." You and me both, dude. Thanks again.

I get back into the alley to see a mauled carcass and the huddled form of my brother. Oh damn. I hate a moody Edward almost more than I hate a psychotic Edward. He's silent as the grave, just sitting there. I stoop down to his level, and try to look him in the eyes. He won't even turn his head to look at me. Damn,

'Come on, Edward. We can't stay here. Someone will come, and then I'll have to explain why there's little bits of innocent lamb splattered everywhere."

Usually this kind of asinine statement will get at the very least, a baleful glare, but Edward doesn't respond. He's gone off into the deep end, into some big black hole where I can barely reach him. Right, I'm just going to have to move him myself. I'm about to go to one of the parks, but then I remember that at night, the parks are overrun with prostitutes. Right Edward, how would you like some nice tasty prostitute to go with that lamb?

Really, all perverted and rather graphic joking aside, it would be better not to lead him into temptation. I'm thinking, and I'm thinking, and finally it hits me. I haul Edward onto my back (he's mumbling incomprehensibly) and we set off at lightning speed. Île St. Louis is predictably abandoned, and we set up shop near Notre Dame de Paris. Where better to resist temptation than with one of the holiest building in existence as a reminder? Sometimes I amaze myself with my own finely tuned sense of irony and razor-sharp wit.

Edward I set gently down on a bench. I will never, ever have the emotional awareness that Jasper has, but it would take a blind man with four pairs of sunglasses not to see the desolation and pain in Edward's face. I sit down next to him, and wait. There's nothing I can do until he decides to reconnect. We sit there, bodies perfectly frozen, locked into our granite positions. I fight the urge to copy the ridiculous Denis Diderot statue close by, another being stuck in a cast iron pose. Honestly, if I were going to be immortalized in stone, perhaps I would specify that they _not_ place my hand on my crotch when carving my statue?

I wait an hour, but the night is fast fading, and Edward still hasn't talked. I'm going to have to initiate a conversation.

" Edward."

He turns slowly towards me, and I stifle a gasp. He looks horrible. His eyes are dark, haunting, and his face looks sallow, somehow yellowed and aged. I didn't know vampires could be anything but beautiful, but Edward just looks old. Old and afraid.

"Edward, Alice just sent me a text message. She said Bella is okay, and that she's been asking for you."

He seems to sag even more. " She trusts me. She still wants me after everything I put her through," The tension rises in the air as Edward begins to hate himself again with renewed vigor. " Why? WHY! WHY CAN'T SHE SEE THAT I'M ONLY GOING TO HURT HER OVER AND OVER AGAIN!" His eyes go black and, oh Christ, he's started to shake. The bench beneath us creaks ominously. Suddenly he leaps up, and there's lightning in his eyes.

"WHAT DID I DO? What horrible-" (here he punctuated his self-loathing with punches to the unsuspecting statue of Diderot) "-monstrous-idiotic thing have I done?" He roars, and the whole street seems to shake with his fury.

Edward's eyes get furious again. He storms off and I watch calmly as he wrecks two magazine kiosques and a duck pond. His temper is horrendous, really it is. It's almost as bad as Rosalie's. Well, maybe not as bad as Rosalie's, but it's still very destructive. I get up and grab his swinging fist before he decides to take an important chunk of Notre Dame's foundation with him.

"Edward, you have to stop. We can't wreck Paris in one night. That's really just uncalled for."

He glares at me, but arrests his total worldwide destruction." You know Emmett, maybe you forget sometimes that I can hear every _goddamned thing you're thinking_, and you have been nothing but snarky the entire night. Save your 'own finely tuned sense of irony and razor-sharp wit,' for someone who cares."

Ouch, testy.

"DAMN IT EMMETT, I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!"

I sigh. I know, Edward, I know. But how else am I supposed to cope with this?

His voice breaks through. " Emmett, I- I tried to kill her tonight."

My curiosity breaks through. " What the hell happened, anyways? I left you alone for a little while, and all hell broke loose."

Edward takes deep breaths, trying to calm the hysteria rising in his eyes. It takes him a while to compose himself, and I look away, a little embarrassed. He's my older brother, after all. It is strange to see the normally composed Edward in complete disarray.

" I set rules for tonight, so none of this would happen. I made an effort, and Alice ruined it all! Edward, she's never had a drink before, and I'm not going to have you ruin lawbreaking by limiting it!" Edward does cruel imitation of Alice. " She undermined me, and everything went wrong!"

His voice is rising again, and I quell him with my best Esmé imitation.

" Don't try and blame it on Alice, Edward." He's not really listening.

" I said one drink. Bella could have one drink! Next thing I know, she and Alice are having a contest, and Bella's loosing!"

I snort. I've seen Alice drink a 300-pound Irishman under the table before. Bella couldn't have stood a chance.

" Wait, hold on Edward. What does drinking have to do with it? I thought you jumped her when you were dancing, not drinking."

" It changed Bella, that's what it did! She wasn't dancing, it was more like…sex on the dance floor!"

I laugh. I can't help myself. " So wait. You attacked her, because she turned you on? You couldn't handle her being more than innocent school girl, so you just jumped her instead?"

He glares at me darkly, a look to freeze ice." No…" he mutters, but I can tell there's truth in what I've just said.

He looks up at the moon for a moment, and then sighs. " You can't understand Emmett. There's such a fine line between wanting to kill her and sleep with her. There's just this enormous savagery inside me, fighting for dominance, and it's sort of like one triggers the other. I have to suppress both at the same time, all the time, and it's so hard to be in control around her. She was just so different then, and I wasn't prepared. I didn't have any rein over my actions, because I… think I – half wanted it to happen. "

His voice breaks. " I can't protect her from myself." 

" I'm worried about you Edward. I don't want you to retreat into yourself again. I'm hoping you and Bella can fix this, because she loves you and you love her."

"_That's the worst part._" Edward whispers this so quietly I can barely hear him.

"What?! No, Edward, that's the best part!"

He turns scornfully on his heel." Maybe for you and Rosalie. For me and Bella, though, it's a continual death sentence." I snicker. He freezes me with a look. Sorry bro, guess it's too soon?

" Because of me, she'll never have a chance to be…" he trails off here, looking morose.

" What? Happy? In love?" I hate being serious, but sometimes the situation absolutely calls for it. " Edward, Bella loves you with her whole being. She is happiest when she's around you. She doesn't want to be normal, not if that means leaving you."

He's spiteful next. " Yes, it all comes back to me, doesn't it? Bella would be normal if it wasn't for me. She would be in college right now, maybe studying the classics or partying. Maybe she'd have a nice boyfriend, one that would love her and be able to kiss her without worrying about denting her skull in the heat of the moment. Her life would be all according to **her** plan and she would be happy. Instead she's here with me, living her life out to the fullest until she has to die and end it all." He glares up at the sky. "What kind of half life is that?"

I grab him by the arm and swing him around," Edward, do _not_ be an idiot. Bella would float through her life, introverted and would probably never know love like what you to have between you. Could you stand that either? A Bella that was never truly complete?"

He grimaces, and doesn't answer. I know he's thinking about her. A sudden thought jumps to my mind. What if he…Oh, he better not even _think_-

"Think about what. Emmett?"

I jump up and pull myself up to my full height. If I can stop any notion of the kind I will.

" Edward, if you even _think _about leaving her, I promise I will hunt you down until the end of time, just so that I can personally tear you to pieces and spit on your remains." I snarl, and the sound reverberates around the trees. "Leaving her would hurt more than anything you could have done tonight. Alice never told you, did she? She never told you about how when you left, Bella wandered around the forest like a madwoman, trying to find you. Alice never told you about seeing Bella lie in her bedroom, staring at the ceiling for days and days on end. I bet she never told you about the pitiful cries either, when Bella would just lie in your room at our house and call out for you. See Edward, Alice told us that. She wouldn't tell you then, because she thought you had enough self-loathing at the time, but I will not hesitate to tell you now, because if you do that to Bella again, she will never recover. You will have killed Bella, and without using venom, or crushing her skull, or whatever horrid fate you can imagine at your hands. "

I breathe heavily and try and slow the surging anger.

Edward blinks for a moment, and then completely breaks down. He hunches over on the seat, and dry sobs. In between gasping breaths, he chokes out a final stance.

" But how – how can I do that to her? Take away her…humanity, her last chance at immortal redemption, even her opportunity to have children? Those things are not for me to take!"

I crouch down on the seat, and stare deep into his eyes. " Edward, I'm not Bella. I can't answer that for you. But I think you'll find that Bella has already given those things to you. She doesn't want that, not if it means you won't be beside her the whole way."

He's sobbing, gasping- and it breaks my heart. Edward shouldn't have these obstacles. He deserves to be at peace, to be in love like the rest of us. Instead, he's tormented, constantly on the edge. No one should have to live like this.

Dammit Edward. I love you too much to let you rip yourself apart like this. I pull out my cell phone and search for Alice's number. I pause before pressing the call button. The illumination for the cell phone catches his attention, and he raises his head bleakly. "What are you doing?" His tone is alarmed, a little panicked.

I ignore his question. " You love Bella, right?"

He nods feverently. " Then Edward, you need to talk to her about your future. And you should talk seriously about changing her."

He's a little furious." Oh, so because I can't control myself around her, she has to suffer the consequences?"

" Edward, you fool, she's already suffering. Do you know how uncertain she must be, knowing the clock is ticking and that she has no assurance that you won't pull another' I'm-a-vampire-and-we-move-on-quickly' stunt?"

His face quiets. I've accidentally hit a sore spot. " I'm sorry brother, I didn't mean it like that. But you've got to talk to her. She loves you, and this vampire issue is leaving her hanging over a gap where she's mighty uncomfortable. Now come on, I'm going to call her. Will you at least come with me?" He nods, and gestures for the phone. It rings twice before Alice picks it up.

" Hey Alice. Is Bella there?"

There's a mad scrabbling. I can hear Bella drop phone in her haste. Ha. She picks it up again, a little breathless." Edward! EDWARD!"

" It's okay, it's okay, love, I'm here."

"Oh. Where are you? Are you okay?"

"We're on Île St. Louis. We're alright."

"Oh. Good." Bella pauses for a moment. " I need you, Edward."

He sighs, and rubs his temple in frustration. She continues on. " Please come to the hotel, and find me. I need to see you, check you're alright." She's almost pleading. He pauses and stares off in the distance at something. Edward, you sick bastard! Don't leave her hanging! Say 'yes.' Say something!

"Yes Bella, I'll come. Can you- can you stand to see me?"

"Edward." Her voice is heart-breakingly sweet. " I love you. Please come."

" Alright. 15 minutes and not a minute longer, I promise."

" Bye then. I love you."

" And I love you. More than you could ever know." He snaps the phone shut and gives me a long look.

" Let's go then." he says quietly.

" Good man." I whisper. Somehow I know this will all work out.

And-oh my god. I think I'm going to cry.


End file.
